DCU: Alternate Realities
by black-jack303
Summary: Chapter 2 uploaded. The League is fighting against Krypton at full strength, but now they have three more fighters to help them!
1. New World Order

DISCLAIMER: Sadly, everyone in this story belongs to DC and creators, not me.  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
In the DC Universe all is right. Clark Kent was rocketed from his home planet, found by Kansas farmers, works at the Daily Bugle with his wife Lois Lane and goes out as Superman to fight for and protect the innocent. He lives in Metropolis and his most hated opponent is Lex Luthor.  
  
Bruce Wayne is a multi-millionaire playboy. As a child, Bruce witnessed both of his parents be slain in front of him by muggers. He grew up to become Batman, who protects Gotham city. Alfred Pennyworth works as his butler and confidente, and he's had many partners, or Robins, namely Dick Grayson, Jason Todd and Tim Drake.  
  
Hal Jordan was a prestigious member of an intergalactic policing unit called the Green Lantern corp. Hal lived alongside many other Green Lanterns and protected Earth. He then went crazy after the destruction of his home city and began to kill the Green Lanterns and go on a rampage until later taken down. Kyle Rayner is now the last Green Lantern and Hal Jordan lives on as the Spectre.  
  
Barry Allen, the second, and possibly most well known superhero named Flash. Barry was struck by lightning and granted the amazing powers of superspeed. He and his partner Wally, Kid Flash, fought crime together. Then, one day, Wally was killed saving many innocent lives. The Flash still lives on, with Wally West taking Barry's place.  
  
Diana, an amazonian princess with super strength, super powers and super beauty. Under the name of Wonder Woman, Diana fights many crimes away from the Amazons and in Gateway City. She has power bracelets and a truth lasso that aids her. Diana still holds the mantle of Wonder Woman.  
  
Arthur Curry, at a young age Arthur was born and abandoned. Found by a group of dolphins he was raised as Orin. After his dolphin family was killed Orin left and found a lighthouse keeper named Arthur Curry whose name Orin adopted. Many years later he took back the rank of King of Atlantis from his evil half brother, the Ocean Master, for the cost of his hand.  
  
J'onn J'onzz, the Martian Manhunter and Mars native. J'onn fought an interplanetary war and won, saving Earth from the wrath of a blinded Mars. Bestowed with the powers of shape-shifting and immaterializing, Martian Manhunter remains a powerful member of the Justice League.  
  
Yes, all of this is right in the DC Universe. Well. . .one of them. In this universe Clark Kent never came to Earth. Bruce Wayne's parents didn't die in front of him. Hal Jordan never recieved the Green Lantern ring. Barry Allen didn't die. Diana didn't move to Gateway City, or live on this planet. Arthur Curry was never born. . .on Earth. J'onn became leader of Mars.  
  
The alternate realities of the DCU are many. But we're just looking at one.  
  
PART 1  
  
It all started after World War II. There were very few meta-humans alive at that point. The Government, after being saved many times by these people, decided the risks of other countries using it against them, outlawed superpowers. All people found using or promoting these superpowers was prosecuted and jailed.  
  
On Krypton during this time many people were scared about the planet being destroyed. One scientist, Jor-El, was about to launch his only son, Kal-El, to Earth. Before he could do so, they got word of a new experimental gravity ray that could save their planet. Kal-El never got to be launched to Earth.  
  
The island of Atlantis was later almost revealed to the Government. After finding out, they gave all inhabitants one offer, leave or be arrested. The Atlantians were shuttled off planet, settling on a water planet for many years, they fianlly had freedom.  
  
The ancient Egyptian pyramids were, in fact, built by aliens. The Amazons. Led by Diana, the ageless warrior, they came to Earth and planted totems to show others of their right for this land.  
  
Abin-Sur and the rest of the Watchers avoided ever coming to Earth to expand their Green Lantern Corp. Fearful of persecution from the new Global Government, the Watchers merely stuck to other galaxies when creating the Green Lanterns.  
  
After being held down by the Global Government for decades, a resistance group rose from the ashes of people ordering freedom. The new group, nicknamed the Justice League, sabotaged meetings and any rich benefits the government held.  
  
After these many occurences, something big happened. After being elected the Emperor of Krypton, Jor-El deliberated greatly upon a new decision. The members of the Krypton Delegate decided to expand, take another planet. The new palnet they decided to take was Earth.  
  
Led by the army General, Kal-El, the Kryptonian warriors thought this would be easy pickings. With the yellow sun on their solar system boosting their strength they would surely win. After the first invasion, members of the Global Government, important politicians and basically anyone important left.  
  
The League's sparse inhabitants were all alone to fight the invasion. America's population fell quickly as the Kryptonians invaded. They took hold of Europe, making Germany their capitol. Then, when everything looked hopeless, help came.  
  
Worried that the Kryptonians would soon invade the rest of the solar system, Mars lended all of their strength to help Earth fight. Coming back to claim their right, the Amazons also lended hand. Deciding to help those that shut them out, Atlantis sent forces to join the League in it's fight.  
  
Now all that stands between Krypton and domination is a small League located underneath Utah.  
  
* * *  
  
The underground tunnels all inter-twined. Each catacombe and passageway led into each other and the main control room. Every member of the League memorized where each of them led.  
  
The main control room held millions of computer consoles, desks and a huge screen in view of the entire room. Many people, wearing ripped clothes or stolen clothes, walked around, heading places quickly. Standing a cliff room, closed off in glass and looking over the entire room, were three people.  
  
Lex Luthor, a tall, bald man with piercing eyes and almost menacing features, stood in a green jumpsuit uniform looking at the bustle below. Beside him was Lois Lane, a beautiful, raven-haired, worn out woman with tight, black leather pants and a shirt ripped off at her stomach. Behind her was Clark Kent. Clark had dark brown hair, green eyes with a scar running down the cheek and a well built body, he wore a blue tank top and had a serious five o'clock shadow.  
  
These three were the resistance leaders. Lex turned, "So, how's the international League going?"  
  
Lois leaned against the glass and sighed, "Terrible. Forces in Japan are totally wiped out, Australia's holding pretty strong, Newfoundland, Iceland and Spain wiped out too. The Germany underground is pretty thinned and Norway is normal."  
  
"I think we should lends them some of our forces." Clark added, with a serious look.  
  
"Farmboy," Lois remarked, looking at him. "We're down to the early thousands here, we can't afford it. I'm sure Krypton has over a million troops."  
  
"But we-" Clark began.  
  
Lex turned around again, "She's right, we can't leave ourselves open for an attack. We'll see if Mars or Atlantis will lend some hands."  
  
The door opened behind them. Walking in were two 'people'. The first was J'onn J'onzz, his dark green skin, red eyes and huge brow was accented by his flowing red cape and chest tattoos marking his leadership. The second was Orin, the leader of Atlantis. He had shoulder length blonde hair, a goatee, tight black pants, metal/organic shirt, a harpoon hand and a lean swimmers body.  
  
"Well," Lois remarked with a sneer. "Speak of the devils"  
  
Orin leered at her and then looked to Lex, "Mr. Luthor, we're worried about your. . ."  
  
"Inaction." J'onn added gruffly.  
  
Lex looked at them with a mean glare. Clark just stood aside, silent, and watched. Lois was smiling, waiting to see a fight break loose. King Orin moved between the two men as they squared off.  
  
"Hey, all we meant, Mr. Luthor, was that we need action, movement and new blood." Orin stated.  
  
The two men stood down. Lex looked to Orin, "Where are we going to get new blood? We have your teams, my teams and the Amazons."  
  
"Who, I might add, are just going to take Earth for themselves afterwards." Clark chimed in.  
  
"Exactly, so Mr. Orin and Mr. J'onzz, how do you expect me to get some new blood." Lex finished, sarcastically.  
  
J'onn walked up to him, almost pressing his face to Lex's, "Look."  
  
* * *  
  
Two men walked around the ruins of Manhattan. Everywhere was rubble, broken buildings, crumbling sidewalks. Fires, furniture and bodies littered the street. Many homeless Americans gathered here after the Kryptonian attack, hiding out in the buildings. After the importants left it was plagued with death and despair.  
  
Barry Allen stepped through a pile of unknown sludge, "Oh, man! Gross!" Barry had light brown hair with black roots. He wore a pair of military style boots, tight leather pants showing off his strong legs, long leather trench coat and a floral print shirt.  
  
"Suck it up." Hal told him. Hal Jordan was wearing a long brown coat and fedora, green shirt with a black silk shirt over it. He had on tight blue jeans, green-tinted shades and had his brown hair cut short.  
  
They continued walking, moving through the wreckage and destruction. Hal, being almost ten years older than his companion, acted as the defacto leader. They had travelled from Florida to here since the attacks. Mostly walking, sometimes finding vehicles they could use until they ran out of gas.  
  
Hal led the two of them through an old, abandoned building. He looked through the rubble at a piece of metal, "Hey, we're in the Chrysler Building."  
  
"Hey, who cares?" Barry said sarcastically.  
  
As they walked further into the wreckage a voice rang out in the sky, "Surrender, human! Surrender, you have no chance!"  
  
"Oh crap, it's the Krypton guard!" Barry yelled, grabbing Hal by the arm and rushing into a corner.  
  
Outside a large, floating vehicle, about the size of a tank, moved around. A few bums walked drunkenly out of their hiding spots. Hal and Barry continued to hide deeper and deeper in the broken building. A few Krypton guards jumped from the floating tank. They wore white clothes and helmets with black bars running down the shoulder.  
  
The guards searched around, hearing a noise from the building. They slowly made there way through the broken concrete and desks into the heart of the building. Barry and Hal backed into a corner. The guards continued, coming closer and closer to the doomed duo.  
  
Just then, from beneath the rubble emerged two people. One a very attractive woman with shoulder length raven hair and a muscular man with a scar and brown hair. They pulled Barry and Hal behind them. Hal saw what they emerged from, a small tunnel leading into the ground.  
  
"Get down!" The woman yelled. From behind her she pulled an EMP handgun. The man grabbed an EMP machine gun in both hands and the two let loose a fire of pulses aimed directly at the Krypton guards.  
  
The guards saw the shots coming at them but reacted too late. The EMP shots hit them, sending the disturbing signal to their cranium. It pierced through their brains, disrupting them and eventually blowing them into a pool of liquids leaking from their ears.  
  
The man and woman led Hal and Barry into the tunnel. It was large, abandoned and dark. A track moved up the centre on the ground. Sitting on the track was what looked like a disembowled train. The four hopped onto it and the man pressed a button. Without further delay the machine blasted off, faster than any vehicle they had ever been on.  
  
Barry looked over to Hal, then the man, then the woman, "Uh. . .thanks." 


	2. New Blood

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own any of these characters  
  
PART 2  
  
Kal-El stood in his chamber room in the Watch Tower. The moon base served as the major outpost for the Krypton armies. Granted half the moon was blown up in a League attack, but the new asteroid belt helped as extra protection.  
  
Kal-El walked over to a large window overlooking the transport of troops and weaponry on and off planet. His room was pure metal, the only other thing was a flat, uncomfortable looking bed. Kal-El wore bright white clothes with a stripe of black across his chest. He had a well built body, blue eyes, black hair with a small curl and chiselled good looks behind a warriors visage.  
  
Behind him the door to his room opened, Jor-El walked in. Jor-El was a handsome man with white hair, well built body and piercing eyes. Jor-El's robes were all bright white with a white cape hanging from the back.  
  
"Son," Jor-El started. Kal-El turned around. "I have news. We're going on planet, the time has come."  
  
"The device. Are you sure it will work?" Kal-El asked him.  
  
"I have my top scientists on it." Jor-El stated, "Have faith in me, Kal- El, we will soon rule Earth together."  
  
Kal-El turned out to space again, "We'll see father. . ." He stared off into the glassy marbel that is Earth, "We'll see."  
  
* * *  
  
On the Global Government Space Station Bruce Wayne sat bored. Ever since his parents were chosen to evacuate Earth he had been bored. Now, as the Station circled around Pluto, nothing was different.  
  
Bruce had short cut black hair, stubble and green eyes. He wore a black turtle neck and black jeans. Bruce's room was filled with ancient Earth artifacts, maces, spears and axes from Roman and Medieval times.  
  
He stood up and walked out of his room. A few people bustled by him as he walked. He moved to the main office on the Station. Standing there were his parents, Martha and Thomas Wayne, a Global Government representative and Bruce's best friend, Oliver Queen.  
  
"Hey, Bruce!" Oliver exclaimed coming over to him. Ollie had short blonde hair and a goatee. He wore green pants and a black t-shirt.  
  
"Hi. What's going on?" Bruce asked, looking to the others.  
  
"Well, uh, son. . .we were just talking about. . ." Thomas started.  
  
"Gonig back to Earth?" Bruce asked eagerly.  
  
"Bruce," His mom said sympathetically, "You know we can never go back to Earth, it belongs to the Kryptonians now."  
  
The representative stepped up now, "Occupied Earth is our past. Alpha Omega is our future. We finally found an inhabitable planet."  
  
"You two kids being the smartest we have," Thomas added. "We figured you'd head the operation."  
  
Bruce looked to his dad, his mom, the representative and Ollie before storming out. Thomas looked at Oliver, "Yeah, I'll go after him." Ollie said.  
  
Bruce stormed down the hall fuming as Oliver ran up to him, "Bruce! Bruce wait!" Bruce stopped and turned around, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. Ollie pulled him aside to an empty hallway, "What's your problem, man? We get a new offer on life and you still want to go back to that hellhole we called home?"  
  
"You don't understand, the League could win. Mars, Atlantis and the Amazons have all pitched in to-"  
  
"Look!" Ollie yelled, "Krypton has Earth now. End of story. What are you gonna do anyway? You're just a rich boy."  
  
Bruce contemplated for a second, "The emergency fighter planes are updated right?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" Ollie asked. His eyes then went wide, "No, no, no, no, no Bruce. You are not taking it. You'd probably make it to Venus tops, and if you did make it to Earth how would you get in undetected."  
  
Bruce just smiled and started walking. Oliver sighed and stormed after him. They both entered the almost abandoned docking bay. In a long row many fighter planes were parked. Bruce went over and suited up. He grabbed a black, pleather flight suit with the Glabal Government insignia on it that kind of resembles a bat. Bruce then placed the flight jacket over it and jumped into a fighter.  
  
Oliver jumped up and leaned into the cockpit as Bruce began to start it, "Come on, Bruce, what about Selina?"  
  
"Tell her goodbye. Mom and dad too." Bruce placed the metal helmet on his head, it had two long ears on either side and an angular nose. Bruce pressed a button and the cockpit began to close, "Goodbye, Oliver."  
  
Ollie jumped back as the cockpit sealed shut. He walked backwards as the engines came on and with a final wave Bruce left. Ollie smiled after him, "Good luck, Bruce."  
  
* * *  
  
Lex sat at his desk, looking out at the League movement. His thoughts were on his best agents. Ever since his father, Lionel Luthor, had abandoned him and Earth he had really fought this war as a personal vendetta.  
  
He joined to stop Krypton from gaining another planet. He also felt strong resent for their military leader and Emperor's son, Kal-El. The first time he met him was at a mutual peace meeting with Jor-El. The resentment boiled inside of him, hard to contain. That meeting had failed, of course, and Lex barely made it out alive.  
  
This time though, he was worried for Lois and Clark. The hard-boiled Metropolitan and the strong-armed Kansas farmboy. Sure, they had the EMP guns, which could blow a Kryptonian brain out from a mile away, but could they really make it. Was recruiting new fighters that important?  
  
While Lex was pondering this the door opened. He looked up to see the ageless beauty that was Diana. The Amazonian Queen stood tall, over six feet, had long, flowing, black hair with a stripe of dark grey on the front, blue eyes and a strong, slim body covered in almost see-through white robes.  
  
Lex stood, "Queen Diana."  
  
The Queen nodded and walked in more. Two Amazonian guards stood outside the door, "General Luthor, any word on the battle front?" Diana asked in a strong yet feminine voice.  
  
"Maybe there'd be a word if you leant more troops." A voice came from behind them.  
  
Diana turned to see J'onn standing in the doorway, two Martian guards behind him. Coming up to him was King Orin, with two Atlantean guards behind him, "Are we having a leader's meeting without me?"  
  
Lex walked up to the three and sighed, "Look, we are all doing everything we can, but you have to know that we're only slowing them down at this point. Jor-El is still winning."  
  
"Well we'll have to find a way of winning." Diana stated.  
  
Orin rolled his eyes, "And how do you presume we do that?"  
  
"By fighting." J'onn said.  
  
Lex watched the three leaders. This was going to be a long war.  
  
* * *  
  
Underneath a state a fast locomotive raced through a tunnel carrying four people. They had been travelling for an hour and even with this speed it would still be another hour. Hal sat on the floor of the train, smoking a crudely made cigarette. Barry was leaning against the side of the train looking out. Lois and Clark were recharging their EMP pulse guns.  
  
"So," Hal started as he broke the silence. "You want Barry and I to be your new Covert-Ops agents to replace your missing ones?"  
  
"Basically." Clark said.  
  
"Look, Dinah and Eel were captured, we can safely assume dead, we need you two." Lois told them.  
  
Barry looked to them, "Lady, we have no training."  
  
"You live on Earth don't you?" Lois responded.  
  
Hal stood up, "How did you find us?"  
  
"We were looking for anyone, not just you two." Clark said, "We just happened to find you."  
  
Barry nodded and smiled, "So you guys are?"  
  
"Lois Lane, born and bred in Metropolis, joined the League during the Global Government. This guy here's farm-boy, Clark Kent, born in Smallville, Kansas to a farming couple, moved to Metropolis to join the League. Happy?" Lois said sarcastically.  
  
"Why would we want to be Secret-Ops for you guys?" Barry asked them.  
  
"Because," Clark started, walking up to them. "Free room and board, three squares a day and the opportunity to do something right."  
  
Hal and Barry seemed to think it over profoundly. Hal spoke up, "Alright, we'll do it."  
  
"Yeah," said Barry, smiling. "Anything for a good meal."  
  
PART 3  
  
Kal-El stood at the docking bay in Germany. He had just exited the shuttle which had brought him from the moon to the Earth in less than two hours. He stepped forward, gun holster on his side, and walked up to a Kryptonian officer.  
  
The officer turned to Kal-El and saluted, "Sir, how was the flight."  
  
Kal-El saluted back and shrugged, "Boring."  
  
"Well I'm Jim-Ol, sir, here to serve you." The officer said.  
  
Kal-El looked over the officer. Young, red hair, freckles, looked nervous. He would do, "So, how is the Operation going?"  
  
"Good, sir. I can show you." Jim-Ol leads Kal-El out of the shuttle outpost.  
  
Jim-Ol took Kal-El into the large, floating, tank-looking vehicle. They travelled through Germany, many Kryptonians were building monuments honouring Jor-El and famous battles. Many buildings were being erected, each with a different Kryptonian design. In the middle of a large town square was the Capital Building.  
  
Jim-Ol parked the floating vehicle and jumped out of it, followed by Kal- El. They walked inside the huge structure, it's walls almost glowed with a white colour. In the middle of the circular-shaped building was a huge, dark grey machine. Pieces stuck out of it at odd angles, shining crystals were pointing every which way from it.  
  
Kal-El stood and looked at it, "Excellent."  
  
* * *  
  
Bruce was about to die. He had made it past Venus by conserving fuel, only using the rockets for pushes, but got caught up near the moon. At first his idea was to work through the asteroid field, hide from any radar. Little did he know that the fighter's shields couldn't hold against a million little asteroid chunks.  
  
Now, with his engines gone, no weapons or shielding, Bruce was pretty much dead. He scrambled around, looking for any auxilary power. There was none. He found the eject button and placed his finger on it. He couldn't eject in the middle of an asteroid field, he'd wait until he passed through then hope he survived.  
  
The fighter ship passed through the asteroid field, into Earth's atmosphere and began to plummit to Earth. He knew he was somewhere over the United States. The ship started breaking up, the cockpit cracked, the landing gear crumbled, Bruce needed a way out. As he was almost fifty miles from Earth Bruce ejected.  
  
He began free-falling, head first, towards Utah. The light jacket tattered, leaving it into a sort of ccape with ripped ends. The helmet held up, fastened in place and glass mask covering Bruce's mouth. He pushed a button on his flight belt. The button launched out a parachute, Flying over his head. Bruce was whipped up as the black piece of material caught the window.  
  
He floated down slowly, looking around at the desolate places and destroyed buildings. Bruce was closer and closer to the ground when a small hole opened up in the ground under him. He did a double-take and started struggling, trying to move over more. But he seemed stuck, held in pace by something.  
  
Bruce fell through the hole, falling down a long tunnel into the Earth. Bruce looked up, watching as the opening got smaller and smaller. He ripped an attack knife from the belt, holdong it up and waiting for what comes when he lands. Bruce entered a large room.  
  
As he floated down from the hole the parachute caught and he hung about twelve feet from the ground. Beneath him were about fifteen people looking up at him. Bruce reached up and cut the parachute strings with the knife, making him fall to the ground with a thump.  
  
A man with a long, black, leather trench coat and leather pants walked up to him and leaned in, smiling. "Welcome to Disneyland."  
  
* * *  
  
After being led into a room, Bruce changed from his flight suit, storing it in a locker. Bruce was now led out by three League guards, he now wore a dark grey shirt, black leather vest and leather pants. The guards brought him to a round room over looking the main area, which Bruce saw people removing his parachute from the hole.  
  
Standing in the room were eight people, him and the three guards. Four of the people Bruce recognized. One was the leader of the Justice League, Lex Luthor, another was the queen of the Amazons, Diana, then there were the king of Mars, J'onn J'onzz and the King of Atlantis, Orin.  
  
The other four he didn't know. Lex walked up to him and raised a small device, it beeped quietly. Lex turned it off and looked to the others, "He's Human, no Kryptonian anatomy."  
  
The woman with choppy black hair raised an eyebrow at Bruce and msiled seductively. Bruce grinned. In the corner, J'onn coughed, "Who are you and why were you in the air?"  
  
"Are you a Krypton spy?" A large man in a blue tank top asked.  
  
"What?" Bruce said defensively. "No, I'm Human. I came down from the Global Government Space Station."  
  
The man with brown hair with white around the temples chuckled, "Great! Some rich boy from the G.G.S.S., perfect."  
  
"Wait a minute." Orin said, walking over to Bruce. "How did you get here?"  
  
"I flew in the fighter. I went through the moon's asteroid belt." Bruce answered.  
  
"Impossible," Diana said, in a powrful demeanor. "They own the space."  
  
"You mean you flew here all the way from Pluto?" The man with the trench coat who he had talked to earlier asked.  
  
"That's right." Bruce responded.  
  
"Impressive." The woman said with a smile.  
  
Bruce smiled back. The large guy with the tank top frowned slightly. Lex looked from Bruce, to Hal then to Barry. He smiled and faced the other leaders, "Looks like you've got your new blood."  
  
* * *  
  
Jim-Ol and Kal-El stood to the side as many scientists rushed to work on the large machine. It started glowing brighter and Kal-El smiled, "Is it almost ready?"  
  
"Yes, sir. They say that it should be operational in two cycles." Jim-Ol responded. Kal-El turned and started walking, Jim-Ol followed, "Good, I want to test it on the station orbiting Pluto."  
  
"Yes, sir." Jim-Ol said.  
  
They continued walking until they reached a lab inside. Two people were strapped to tables, one was Dinah Lance, a beautiful yet tough League member. She had short, blonde hair, a scar on her cheek and large lips. Beside her on another table was Eel O'Brien. He had spiky black hair and a broken pair of shades on his face.  
  
Both were wearing close to nothing and had tubes, electrodes and IVs sticking out of them. Kal-El went up to one of the scientists writing down something from a computer screen, "How are the League spies doing?"  
  
The scientist turned, "Well, sir. We have administered the drugs and radiation that we thought necassary. We'll than do a completer mindsweep. They'll be perfect pawns."  
  
"Excellent." Kal-El said to himself.  
  
* * *  
  
Lois, Bruce, Hal, Barry, Clark, Orin, J'onn, Diana and Lex stood in a large, cavernous room. Above their heads were hanging salactites almost touching their heads. Each of them wore their usual clothes, but now they wore bulky vests and had holsters on their side.  
  
Lex looked to everyone, "Ready for training?"  
  
Some of them nodded. Hal, Barry and Bruce looked confused, "Umm. . ." Barry started. "How do these work?"  
  
Lex pulled out his gun. It looked like a normal handgun but had a small laser sight and larger barrel, "This is a Mac67. It fires small darts that render you paralyzed until given a needle. A Human body can only stand three darts safely, so be careful."  
  
"Uh," Bruce raised his hand. "What's with the vests if it's not fatal?"  
  
"The vests attract the darts so that none can penetrate your spine or eyes or. . .other areas." Lex explained. Barry and Hal cringed from the last statement, "Now go to your areas."  
  
They each began to split up in the large, dark room. "Hey!" Lois shouted to Bruce as he began to walk away. He turned around and looked at her. She bent down and grabbed his flight helmet and tossed it to him, "Good luck. . .Batman."  
  
He smiled, "Back at ya." He put the helmet on with a grin.  
  
A loud buzzer went off and everyone moved out. In the darkness of the cave only a few black lights lit the area. Hal walked around a corner, gun drawn up to his face. He turned slowly, aiming the gun outward as he moved. He saw someone's back and pionted it at them. Hal was about to pull the trigger when the person tuned around, it was Barry.  
  
"Hey!" Hal whispered loudly. Barry saw him and walked over. "We should work as a team." Hal said.  
  
"Good idea. Move out." Barry added. They both walked off in different directions.  
  
J'onn walked from his area with stern pride, his gun lowered to his waist. He heard a small voice and went into immaterial. J'onn slid into the cave walls and watched as Lois crept by quietly.  
  
Clark knelt down low, hiding in the shadows of the cave. His laser pointer was off and his eyes were wide open, pulling in all the light he could. His nose itched but he resisted the urge to scratch it, after all, growing up on a farm taught you discipline.  
  
Orin crept along slowly, gun drawn out and held frontwards with both hands. This was not his playing ground, if he was in water they would have all been dropped by now. Orin turned a corner and quickly hid as Diana walked by, gun beside her cheek. This was the perfect chance to strike. Orin stood up and went to shoot Diana when a shot came from the darkness and collapsed her to the floor first.  
  
"Damn!" She yelled as she crumbled.  
  
Orin hid in the shadows more.  
  
Lex walked over to the light and pressed a small button on his forearm. A bulky looking suit covered him, green in colour and made of hard steel. It had a neural tube leading from his brain to it's computer and a dome covering his face. The gun fit out of a small wrist hole. It was his Robotic Intelligence Suit, Rob-In for short. Lex continued on with a smile.  
  
From the darkness Bruce lurked, he had climbed the rock walls and made it onto the salactites. Thanks to the helmet he had been able to soo Diana's heat signature, he could also see Orin's but held out on getting him. He now looked down, he had located the heat signatures of Lois, Clark, J'onn, Hal and Barry also but not Lex's. Bruce continued on to another salactite.  
  
Barry walked down a small passageway. He had to move sideways or wouldn't fit. Barry held the gun in front of him, watching closely through the darkness. Suddenly, from beside him, J'onn materialized from the wall and shot two darts into him. Barry fell with a thud.  
  
"Ah, man. Taken down by the Martian Manhunter." Barry quipped as he lie still, unable to move his body. J'onn bent down, grabbed Barry's gun and moved on.  
  
Lois crept quickly through the cave, circling a spot a few times to make sure she wasn't being followed. She knew where Bruce was, she had put a small tracker from her wristband onto the side of the helmet. She moved through the caverns, following the signal.  
  
Orin walked slowly by his starting point again, this time carrying Diana's gun in his holster. He moved swiftly, with almost no sound. His sensitive, Atlantean ears picked up noise. It seemed to be coming from inside the walls. He knew J'onn could immaterialize so he kept on, hoping to lure him out.  
  
J'onn watched Orin pass, waiting for the right time to jump out. As Orin walked by J'onn materialized from the wall with surprise. Orin turned quickly, firing three shots from the gun in his hand. The first on passed J'onn's chest and went through the air, the other two hit him square in the chest. But not before J'onn let off one shot, which took Orin down with him.  
  
J'onn looked to Orin, "This is great."  
  
Lex continued down a cavern, the bulkiness of Rob-In was deffinitely a problem and it deffinitely wasn't the quietest thing, but it would work. He kept walking, using the suit to scan for life signs. He found someone, knealing in the corner, so he walked up to the spot.  
  
Hal was walking by the cavern walls. He had already passed Barry's joke- making body and continued on. He could hear the faint sound of metal clinking on the floor so he followed it. As he rounded a corner he saw Lex, covered in a robotic suit.  
  
Clark popped out, aiming his gun at Lex, oblivious to Hal. Lex fired a shot, Hal fired a shot. Clark hit the ground and crawled away. Lex's shot missed Hal by an inch, but Hal's shot hit the suit's sensor, causing it to shutdown and sending Lex to the floor, paralyzed.  
  
Hal smiled in victory as Bruce jumped down from the ceiling. He wore his flight helmet and had his gun poking Hal in the chest. Bruce waved to him and smiled, pulling the trigger and sending Hal to the floor.  
  
Lois crept through the cavern's shadows, keeping to the side. She heard at least three shots fired in front of her so she hoped to get the remaining member as they fleed. She walked up slowly and quietly as she saw Hal and Lex lying on the floor. Lois checked them for guns, both had none.  
  
Bruce raced down the cave corridor, two guns in hand and one holstered. He had seen Clark run this way, fast. He was a good tactician for a farmboy, but Bruce was better. He had read everything from The Art of War by Sun Tzu to a lot written by Einstein. He huffed slightly as he ran, "He's like a friggin' Superman." Bruce remarked as he ran.  
  
Clark had managed to hide, letting Bruce run by. As Clark stepped out from the shadows, ready to fire at him. From behind him a clicking noise came. He turned and faced Lois, gun pointed at Clark's chest, "Nighty- night, farmboy." She said and pulled the trigger.  
  
Bruce heard Clark hit the floor and he quickly turned around. His guns were pointed straight out, her gun was pointed straight out. Before he could do anything she had picked Clark's up and made it a fair stand-off.  
  
"So, Brucey, looks like were even." Lois remarked with an almost devilish smile.  
  
Bruce looked her over, and smiled back, "No, we're not."  
  
He threw both his guns at her. She was stunned by this action and recoiled as the guns flew at her. Lois side-stepped and the guns hit the cave wall. As she was doing this Bruce had hit the ground, pulled out the holstered gun and let a shot loose.  
  
The dart hit Lois dead centre, sending her straight to the ground. Bruce got up and walked over to her, leaning down. She had a warm smile on her black lip-sticked lips. Bruce kissed her lightly on the forehead, "Game over." 


End file.
